In One's Mind
by Deadstar411
Summary: It has been eight years since their last battle. The gundam pilots have there own lives and living peacefully not bothering anyone untill one day they recive a phone call that might threaten it all. Rated M for violence,swearing and angst
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the original characters I wished I owned the rest!

Prologue

The Gundam boy's lives were going well after the Mariemaia incident; it has been eight years since then and every one had their own respectable lives. Quatre had his empire to run, Trowa had his circus, Duo had his scrapping business, and Wufei was working with the preventors with Sally Po. As for Heero well when wasn't he an enigma? When the preventors needed their experience they were glad to be of some help. But their memories of the war seemed like they where from a different person and that they weren't apart of it. But sometimes in their dreams, the memory was so vivid that it was like they had travelled back in time to when hell walked the earth. When they awoke they could not tell which one was the memory and which was their new life.

Lady Une was still the head of the preventors; she had also adopted Mariemaia. As Mariemaia grew older every one was pleased to see that she hadn't inherited those horrible eyebrows that seemed to run in that particular bloodline. Relena was still an ambassador, Hildi was working with Duo and Cathy was still in the circus. Every ones life seemed so permanent, so secure. A royal family who had been neutral in the war was starting to come into the spotlight.

Prince Caleb Balia, son of King Roderick and Queen Samara Balia of Norska, was 24 years of age, intelligent, handsome and a well loved by most teenage girls and young ladies of the courts. This royal family was in the spot light due to the traditions of the Norska Empire, the Prince was looking for a princess, well he wasn't but his parents were.

In her office lady Une's sat when she got a call from the current president.

"Good morning President Meehan, what can I do for you this morning?" said Lady Une

"Good morning Lady Une I wish to talk to you in private it's of an important matter that is quite urgent, I was hoping that this after noon would be a good time to talk about this. If you're not busy of course."

"For you Ma'am I would clear my whole week if you needed it." Replied Une in a sweet voice

"That is quite a nice gesture Lady Une I shall see you at one pm in your office, goodbye Lady"

"Goodbye Madam President."

Lady Une placed the phone back on it receiver and told her sectary to clear her afternoon, she thought for a moment of what could be so important.

'I guess I shall find out at one pm' thought Une

One pm came and Une welcomed the president into her office she was accompanied by her bodyguards.

"I'm sure you have been wondering what was so urgent, it has come to my attention that there has been a threat that has been planted on Earth, and it has been here for a long time." The President informed Une

"What type of threat have you been informed about madam?"

"We are lead to believe that it is a biological weapon that if unleashed, the entire Earths population we be wiped out in a matter of months, even days."

"Ma'am I have to ask is your source a reliable one, and what type of biological weapon is it?"

"Here is all the information that we have accumulated from our source.' She said as she handed over a file with top secret stamped on the cover in bright red ink 'I trust you can handle this with out making it public Une."

"You have my word ma'am; this operation will be accomplished with out any one in the public knowing about it."

"That's good to hear, the last thing we need is for something like this to be leaked to the public, and all that work we have all done to keep this peace will disappear in an instant."

"You have my word ma'am, is there anything else that needs to be addressed or can I get the appropriate people onto this straight way?"

"There is one other thing, I want a specific person to lead the team, that they hand pick."

"And whom might that be ma'am?"

"Caleb Balia, he's quite intelligent and hard working, I have his record he as well. I want to make something quite clear Une, Caleb Balia will lead this investigation, with a team that he hand picks, but he will report to you and in return anything substantial you will inform me." The President handed over Caleb Balia's record.

"Of course madam, I trust your decision, I'll get in contact with him straight away."

"No need, he's waiting out side for you. With that all said I'll take my leave Lady Une."

"Of course please don't let me keep you waiting. I'll walk you out."

With that all said and done they stand up and Lady Une opened the door for the President and her entourage. After they leave Une took a look around the reception to see sitting quietly reading the newspaper was Caleb Balia, Une looked at him. She had never seen him in person, but she could see that the rumours' that she had heard were true.

She walked over to him; he seemed to hear her footsteps coming towards him. He lifted his head up and Une's knees seemed to go weak for a moment, she regained her composure as he stood up to greet her.

Caleb Balia was 6' he was well built for his height with broad shoulders; he had dark brown hair that was cut short but with enough length to style, he had royal blue eyes that shone in the office lights. A well shaven line of facial hair that connected to a goatee defined his jaw line. His skin had a pale tan that made his eyes stand out even more. Over all a very hansom man who was very easy on the eyes.

He extended his hand to Une when she was in range, she politely took it. He had a strong grip but not to strong to suggest that he was trying to over power her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Une. I hope this isn't an inconvenience for you."

"Not at all, if The President referred you than I have no issues about it at all, shall we go into my office so we can discuss this matter further?"

She motioned to the two great big oak doors that lead to her office. Une lead the way and when they got close enough Caleb opened the door.

"After you Ma'am."

Une tipped her head as a thank you and walked through.

"Hmm, he's a gentleman as well. I thought they were an excited breed how refreshing." She thought

When they were both through the door Caleb closed it quietly behind him. Une went to her seat behind her desk, while Caleb went to one of the seats in front of it and waited quietly as Une went through the two folders she was given. When she was finished she placed her hands over each other in front of her.

"So tell me Mr Balia what do you know of this situation?"

"Please call me Caleb, I knew some of the details of the situation before hand and then The President filled in the rest while we were talking on our way here."

"So you know that The President has given me orders to let you hand pick a team, that you will also be in charge of and relate any situations back to myself."

"Yes Ma'am"

"And you can call me lady Une, Caleb"

"Thank you Lady Une."

"When do you think you will be able to choose the members of your team?"

"Straight away Lady, I want a five maned team as this will give a better percentage of succuss when we start searching for Zero."

"Any preference for the five members?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I've been informed that one is working for you full time, his name is Chang Wufei, if I'm not mistaken."

"I think I know where you are going with this Caleb, and let me inform you that the war is over and not all of them are in the service of the preventors."

"The only reason I'm bringing them up is that they will know how Zero would think in a situation. I wouldn't request them if I think it wasn't going to work."

"What makes you think that they would agree to this, I can give you Wufei when he has finished his current assignment but I can not guarantee the others."

"All the same Lady, I would like to have those five as a team, they've shown in the past that they can work together to achieve the same goals and their insights would be a great help to the assignment."

"I shall see what I can do, tell me what would be your first action when, if the team you want is assembled?"

"At the moment that is unsubstantial as the team I need some time to come up with a plan of action, I was only told of this assignment early this morning."

"I see, well for the amount of time you have known of the situation I believe you have made the best choices for the assignment. So I won't keep you any longer Caleb."

"Thank you lady Une, I'll report back to you as soon as I have a solid plan of action."

Caleb stood and did a polite bow.

As he left Lady Une's office he shut the door behind him, his body shivered slightly.

"That woman still freaks me out no matter what people say, I think the other side is still there waiting to come out." He thought to himself as he signed out at the front desk.

Lady Une was still sitting behind her desk her hands entwined to each other as her chin rested on them.

"I don't like where he was going, something doesn't feel right about this," she thought

She picked up her phone and dialled an extension number and placed it to her ear. It rang and rang till finally some one picks up.

"Chang Wufei speaking."

"Wufei, its Une I need to speak with you immediately."

"I'll be there in a few minuets lady Une."

A few minuets later Une hear a knock on her door, she called the person in. In front of her stood Chang Wufei in his preventor's uniform. Une had to make note of how pristine he looked, his tie was tight and his shirt looked like it had just been pressed, his shoes where shined and there wasn't even a hair out of place.

If she didn't know better she would have guessed that he had just come in but his swipe card said otherwise, he hadn't left the building in two weeks.

"I need you opinion on some thing I just received." She handed him the top-secret folder.

End of prologue


	2. Duo's Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the original characters

Chapter 1: Duo's Arrival

In space on one of the colonies in the L2 cluster a phone rang late in the night. A person fumbled in the dark and half sleep. They found the lamp switch and turned it on, light drowned the room, the person winched their eyes closed from the sudden brightness. Their hand found the receiver of the phone and placed it to their ear.

"Yello" they said in a deep and dried out voice.

"You want me to go to the preventors, Wufei do you know what time it is, its 2:52 in the morning"

"Don't call me stupid or a gender confused bitch!"

"That's it! I'm hanging up on you, you stupid fuck tard."

Clank!

"Stupid anal retentive bastard. Who does he think he's talking to, he forgot I'm the god of death. Ill ……. Show… him…. Ne…t…. Me." Said Duo as he fell back to sleep.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

Duo picked up the phone again.

"What do you want you bastard!" he yelled in the receiver

"Duo, its Quatre, not Wufei…. We need you to come to the preventors HQ." Said Quatre who seemed to know what Duo felt like, even mister sunshine himself wasn't sounding so sunny.

"Sorry Quatre, when do I need to be there?" he asked

"As soon as you can were all here, Wufei says that it's important so you better hurry, no Wufei your not getting on the phone again, well you should of thought of that before you called him names."

"Ah thanks Quatre you're the best, so the faster the better huh" he asked as he started to wake up.

"Your welcome and that would be a good idea, give me a call when you know which flight you're on and I'll get some one to pick you up."

"I always knew having a rich buddy would come in handy, want to pay for the ticket down there as well?" he said jokingly

"Don't push your luck Duo especially after what happened last time."

"Understood, just let me get my stuff organised and I'll be on the next flight down. See ya soon."

"Bye Duo"

Click.

Duo fumbled around in his bed trying to get unwrapped in his sheets. He eventually got free and he placed his legs over the side of his bed. He held his head in his hands and yawned deeply as he slowly got up from his bed. He grabbed a white singlet top from a near by chair. He pulled the singlet over his slim yet well defined torso. The singlet top stoped just as his boxers started. His hair had started to fall out of it long braid that had grown since the war. He maked his way to the small bathroom that was joined to his bedroom. He turned the light on and winced at the sudden brightness. He looked in the mirror he needed a shave. He got his shaving bag out and started to shave his five o'clock shadow away. He left a little triangle under his bottom lip that he had grown out. When he was happy with his job he washed his face and brushed his teeth then left the bathroom turning the light off as he left. He walked to his bedroom door way and flicked the light switch on. More light flooded the room. Duo looked around his surroundings to see complete chaos reined over his small bedroom. He decided that a cup of coffee would be a good Idea.

He took two steps from his bedroom doorway and he was in his kitchen - dining room. He could make out the out lines of the table and chairs from the light in his bedroom. He made his way to the sink to put water in the kettle. As he poured the water in his mind started to think of the necessary things he had to do be done before he left for earth. He placed the kettle on its base and went back to thinking. He heard the kettle click to say that the water was ready. He grabbed a mug from the sink gave it a quick wipe down on his singlet top and poured the water in, getting the coffee from the cupboard and a spoon from the sink cleaning it the same way as the mug.

Without moving his body he reached to open the fridge to get the milk out. When his hand found nothing he turned and saw that there was no milk, actually there wasn't anything in his fridge. He sighed and closed the door. He looked at his cup and took a deep breath and sculled all that he could with out burning his mouth. He placed the mug on the bench and got ready to organise what needed to be done.

He opened up a draw and got out a note pad and rummaged around in the draw for a pen. After a few minuets he let out a cry of achievement.

"Aha you thought you could escape but oh no I found you mister pen." he said as he held the pen high in the air.

He sat down at his little chair and table and started to write a letter to his business partner.

Hey Hildi,

I'm going to be away for a while, not sure when I'll be back. But you know what to do if I don't come back for a long time. I bet when I get back you will be running this whole place and won't let me back in ha-ha I know you wouldn't do that to me. But any way hopefully this is going to be like all the other times and it won't be a hassle. So I'll leave it up to you, don't be too hard on the guys or they'll start to cry again.

Duo.

He folded the paper in half and wrote her name on the top half and placed his coffee cup on the corner so the paper wouldn't fly off and away from it intended reader. Duo sat back in his chair he raised his hands above his head and stretched. His mind started to wonder on the thought of what this mission was going to be about. Hopefully not like the others he thought they were starting to get really boring. Infiltrate and destroy, you would think they would come up with something more interesting it's exactly the same thing that he did during the war, well basically anyway. He got up from his seat and went to his lit bedroom. He went to his wardrobe and got out his duffel bag and started to pack his necessities. Once he had his duffle bag packed and the lights were turned off he walked to the front door and looked around giving his tiny living area a silent good bye. He turned the lock on his door and closed it behind him. He placed his house key in its hiding place and started to walk down the lonely dark street to the shuttle port.

Duo's footsteps where quiet as he walked, he soaked up his surroundings just in case this was the last time he would see them. He thought that the colonies have their own type of beauty, their simplicity and they complexities they all added to what he liked about them. He wondered what people of the pass would think of their homes in space. Duo came to where he needed to go. In front of him was a sign: 'Thank you for visiting. Hope to see you again.'

"Yeah you too." He thought

He went to the front desk and found out that there was an early morning transport to earth exactly where he needed to be. He bought his ticket and went to a pay phone to ring Quatre. He kept it short and they agreed to meet out side the transport building. He hung up the phone up and went to the gate and waited till he could board. He waited what seemed like forever to him, till he could board the shuttle he took his seat near a window he got himself comfortable and fell asleep as they left port. Duo fell into a deep sleep the shock waves didn't disturbed him.

He woke up in time for the landing he stretched and yawned widely. He gathered his things and went to the meeting point. There waiting for him was one of the maganac corp that work for Quatre. Duo gave a welcoming wave and made his way to the car. As they travelled to the preventor's head quarters the two men started a small polite conversation. By the time they had finished they had arrived at the front gate.

"Thanks for the lift Akmal take care of your self."

"No problems do us a favour and keep an eye out for Master Quatre for us."

"Will do, take care now." Has he closed the car door and waved goodbye.

Duo strung his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked through the gates of the preventor's. He could hear the cameras move as he did. There where something's that he would never be able to give up or grow out of, his skills that he used in the war and before the war. As he walked to the front of the preventors he took a look up the building was a large rectangle that had 58 floors. He gave a sigh and went through the front door he went to the front desk. The receptionist was on the phone so he waited till she was finished. The young girl looked up at who was waiting to be seen to. Her bright blue eyes brightened up when she saw who it was. Duo notice that they brunette had looked up at him he gave her one of his energetic smiles. She mouthed sorry and indicated that the person was carrying on, on the other end. Duo held up his hands to say that he knew what she was dealing with. Five minutes pass before the girl could transfer the call to some one else.

"Hi sorry about that, how can I help you today Duo?" said the young woman

"Hi Sonya just wondering if Wufei was in?"

"I'll just give him a call."

"Hello Wufei its Sonya at the front desk just to let you know that Duo is here. Yes will do, goodbye." She said over the receiver. She placed the receiver back on its cradle and looked at Duo once again.

"He said to go straight to his office; I'm guessing you don't need me to tell you where it is right?"

"Nah I remember, what else did he say?"

"Nothing I dare to repeat, it seems he's in a really bad mood. More than normal."

"Great that's all I need ah well thanks Sonya I'll see you when I come out, if I ever get out." He said with a dreaded look on his face.

"That's why I'm hear, and don't worry Wufei has to be on his best behaviour we have a special guest." Revelled Sonya

"Oh I knew I was special but I didn't know you all held me so high." Joked Duo

"Don't worry your special alright but the other special guest is Caleb Balia. I have to admit god must have been in a really good and I mean super sugar high good mood when he made Caleb Balia." She swooned at the thought of Caleb Balia.

"Well I'm going to leave you with your little fantasy you just went into. Bye Sonya."

"Hmmm bye Duo." She said still in her fantasy

Duo walked away from the front desk leaving Sonya in her little world as he headed for the elevators. He pressed the button and as he waited his mind sorted through the information that he had just heard.

'Why would Caleb Balia be doing at the preventors HQ.' he thought

He heard the bing of the elevator and was brought out of his thoughts. He stepped inside the elevator and pushed the floor that Wufei was on.

"What ever the case it seems that this isn't going to be a normal run. Yay." he thought as the elevator went up.

Quiet and soft elevator music played in the background. Duo felt the elevator slow down and he took a deep breath in. He readied himself for the onslaught that was about to happen. The elevator doors open and standing in font of them was Heero Yuy his arms crossed as emotionless as ever. Duo was pleased to see that Heero seemed to be going well, he wore dark blue jeans with a combination of a short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath, his hair was longer it stoped around his neck. But he was surprised to see Heero there he was sure that Wufei was waiting to rip his throat out.

"You got hear in good time." Said Heero as he stood aside so Duo could get out of the elevator

"Yeah I got lucky with an early morning transport, so I heard we have a 'special guest'." Said Duo

"If you mean Caleb Balia then he's not a guest, and he brought some one else with him" informed Heero

"Interesting, so how long have you been here, hope I didn't keep you all waiting to long."

"Une called me a day ago and the others where told around the same time."

"Do you know what this is all about?" asked Duo

"No, we were told that we had to wait for you."

"I guess it was good that I did get here faster than normal then, where can I put my bag?"

"Wufei's desk I guess. The others are there as well."

They walked past a sea of cubicles before they got to Wufei's office that was located at the back of the level. Duo saw that the door was closed and had Chang Wufei was written on a silver plague that was glued to the cheap fake wooden door.

"What a waste" Duo couldn't help but to think, sure Wufei and Duo bit at one another but that was how their friendship had turned out. Duo thought that Wufei thought the same about what he was doing with his life.

Heero knocked a certain amount of times on the door before he opened the door. Duo followed the former solider in to the office. He looked around the room he saw sitting on the lounge was Trowa and Quatre. They were talking quietly to one another while Wufei sat at his desk doing paper work. Trowa got up from the lounge and greeted Duo. Trowa hadn't changed that much since the last time they saw each other. Trowa was still taller and his hair was the same. His features had grown more defined his jar was more chiselled it suited him and the way that he stood was different not so stiff and straight he seemed more relaxed and at ease. He was wearing jeans that where looser than the type he had worn in the past. He had on a cream long sleeved shirt that defined his chest. They shook hands and made some small talk. After they had finished he turned to Quatre. Still wearing a pink shirt, some things never change but that was one of the things that Duo liked about Quatre, if something changed it changed for a reason. He had gotten taller; he had cut his hair a little shorter but not enough for Duo to worry. The thing that stood out most to Duo was the dark circles under his eyes. What was he doing it looked like he packed for a years backpacking or something.

"Hey buddy, thanks for the lift how you been."

"Truth be told I rather be in my office doing paper work." He said

"What you talking about this is a great office, its spacey and has a desk and oh even a person to do the paper work for you, how are you Wufei."

"Fine Duo and you."

"Alright could have done with more sleep, but hey I'll deal with it."

"I would have sworn that I just hear some buzzing noise." Replied Wufei

"Ha-ha you're so funny. I can't stop laughing. Ha-ha"

Before Wufei even had a chance to say anything else there was a knock at the door. Heero opened the door and looked at who it was. Heero stood back from the door to let the person in. In came a tall man, he looked around the room and his blue eyes settled on Duo. God must have been on a sugar bender when he made him was more like it when Duo realised who the person was. Caleb Balia.

"Did I see a new person, you must be Duo Maxwell, and I'm Caleb Balia it's nice to meet you." He said as he out stretched his hand to shake Duo's.

"Same here, so do we get to find out what this is all about."

"Of course let's go to the meeting room so we can get this over and done with." Said Caleb

The former gundam pilots followed the young prince into the main meeting room to be debriefed on the situation. In the room stood another man he was slightly shorter and slimmer than Caleb. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes and he was clean-shaven. He wore a black suit that had a pin of the Norska flag on it. When he looked at the group of five his gaze seemed to go straight through them.

"Let me introduce John O'Brian, he will be helping us with this assignment." Said Caleb quite business like but to the trained, you could tell that Caleb didn't want this person on the assignment with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a northern accent while he did a quick bow.

"Please take a seat and I'll explain why we are all here." Said the prince motioning to the empty chairs that surrounded the large heavy wooden table

End of Chapter One


	3. Getting Down To Busines

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters and story line.

Chapter 2: Getting Down to Business

They sat down around the table. Caleb had handed out folders for each of them and stood on the other side of the table next to John and spoke.

"Let me start by telling you all why John and myself are here. The Norska Empire has made it aware to the preventors of some thing we had kept hidden from all other countries and colonies. If you would like to read through the folders I have just given you as I explain it will be easier to understand the situation.' He paused for a brief moment before continuing. 'Twenty-four years ago my country had developed a plan that the Barton foundation later tried to complete. My country developed operation Meteor but during the initial stages it was changed it to something completely different. The difference from this operation to that of operation meotor is instead of plummeting colonies into the earth. They would send down a biological weapon that would destroy all human life on the planet. The vessel for the biological weapon was a seven-year-old girl code named Zero; the operation was also named operation Zero. The girl was infected with the biological weapon when she was five. She nearly didn't survive the first symptoms of the virus. Zero was the only survivor of this virus, ten others were infected and they all died within seven hours of infection when the virus became contagious."

He paused again this time looking up at the men that before him. He decided to continue.

"I have been sent by my government to rectify the situation and John was sent to assist me. The situation is that Zero went missing as soon as she had landed on earth and hasn't been seen or herd from since. We can clearly say that the virus hasn't been unleashed since every one is still alive. Are there any questions so far?" he asked

"How old would Zero be now?" Asked Wufei

"She would be 24 this year." Answered Caleb

"Do you have any information on what Zero looked like when she was younger?" asked Heero

"Yes, this is the only photo that survived from that time." Said Caleb as he placed an overhead on a projector.

It showed two children a boy and a girl. The ex-pilots assumed that the girl was Zero. She had blonde hair that was cut into a bob and she had vivid green eyes; her skin was porcelain white, her face was emotionless and blank. The boy on the other hand was a complete opposite he was grinning ear to ear, he had dark brown hair and royal blue eyes. He had his arms around the girl. They seemed very close.

"Who's that boy next to Zero?" asked Duo

"That would be me, Zero and I grew up together of course until she left. We have the same abilities so we were always around each other until she was infected." Reviled Caleb, his eyes softened at the memory

"Abilities?" asked Quatre

"Zero and I are Telies."

"And what are telies?" asked Duo

"I don't think they need to know about that since its top secret." Said John

"I make that decision O 'Brian, they need to fully understand Zero's abilities for the mission to be successful do I make myself clear.' stated Caleb 'Telies are people who have the ability to use their minds, like telepathy, telekinesis, clairaudience etc. We are called telies since most of the abilities start with tele." Informed Caleb

"What makes you think that we would believe you about these certain abilities?" Said Wufei sceptically

Caleb sighed "There's always one sceptic, I rather not read your mind Wufei I don't like to do so, so how about I move something for you."

"You can try." Scoffed Wufei

At the time nothing seemed to be moving after a few minutes Wufei had closed his eyes thinking that he had proved that he was right. He opened his eyes to see that he started to rise in to the air. At first he didn't notice until his view of sight started to get higher. When he realised he didn't dare to move in case he fell.

"For some one who believes in a higher plan of existence you seemed quite surprised Wufei." Said Caleb with all emotion out of his voice.

He placed Wufei back on his seat and then turned the projector off with out going near it. He looked at the five in front of him and took a seat him self. He could tell with out using his abilities that this was going to be a very long and difficult mission. He noticed that Duo was staring at him wide eyed like a little kid who just saw Santa for the first time at a shopping centre.

"What is it Duo?" asked Caleb

"Do it again, but not in here out in the open like in a park." He said very excited

"What makes you think I'll do it, I'm not a freak you see in a side show and I refuse to act like one. But O'Brian here will."

"What!" Said John

"You heard me, the only reason my father put you on this assignment is because you a telie, do you really think that I wouldn't be able to tell." Said Caleb

"I never meant to hide it, it's just a habit." He said

"Well now you'll be able to break that habit. But after we have finished going through what needs to be done." said Caleb

"What's the plan?" asked Heero trying to change the subject

"There are people on earth that Zero could of gone to for safety till it was safe enough to move around. There is a list of people who could have had her for a time."

"What makes you think that she's still not with one of them?" asked Trowa, who had stayed still and quite through the meeting so far.

"Before Zero got sick she wasn't that sociable. After she was infected she became afraid of what might happen so she became introverted. She only interacted with others when it absolutely necessary. So being with one of these people to this day is very unlikely"

Wufei looked at the list of people and his eyes found a familiar name.

"Brietta Callaghan, she's still alive?" he said shocked

"Yes she lives in the Amazon, she trained Zero and I with our tellie abilities also with explosives. How do you know her?" asked Caleb

"She trained some one I knew when I was younger. I thought she would of died by now."

"She's as resilient as a mule and just as stubborn as one." Said Caleb half heartily

"Don't you think it would be a better strategy if we look for the ones with the most contact with Zero and then work down the list. Sir." Suggested John getting back on the main discussion

"There's a problem with that most of them are dead or inaccessible to her."

"How is that?" asked Quatre

"Well the dead are just that dead and the inaccessible ones are myself and the doctor that created the virus. Whom I assume she would never go near again if she could help it."

"Who were the dead that she could of gone to. Maybe she had visited them before they died." Said Heero

"This isn't the first time that Zero has been searched for. We have already looked at all of the people who could of helped her and known aliases but we still have no sign of her. That's why we have come to the preventors. I asked for the five of you because out of all the people in the world you five would know what and how she's been able to keep hidden." Said Caleb honestly.

Trowa had been reading through the file that Caleb and handed them. There was something that caught his attention.

"It says here that Zero had a mobile suit that she took to earth with her."

"Yes, it was named Dead Star. What about it?" asked Caleb

"What was it made from Gundamium or other metals?"

"It was made from a metal that was harvested from a comet that lost its momentum and stoped. Zero called it Miotal. Why?"

"Is it traceable or does it come up on radar?" he asked

"It's the same as Gundamium with those characteristics just stronger and it was also very hard to smelt the metal. All that was harvested was used for Dead Star."

"I see."

"Does anyone else have any questions?"

"I do," said Duo 'if this virus was unleashed what would it do to the people that get infected?"

"The virus was designed to have the victims organs rot inside their bodies and then the rotten cells will then be discharged through the pores of the body. That includes the eyes, ears, nose and mouth. That will all happen with in the first week of infection. Only Zero was able to make it through the first wave of symptoms. The others died from their blood being poisoned." Answered Caleb

"Who the hell would make something like that!" Said Duo "I wouldn't even give that to my worst enemy."

"You have no idea what else that doctor did. But that isn't what I've asked you all here for. I will understand if you do not want to be involved in this. If you all would like to go back to your own lives then do so." Said Caleb

The five young men didn't seem to know what they wanted to do.

"Of course I don't want to hear you answers right away. This is a big commitment and a dangerous one at that. I can only give you three days to think about it. We will meet those who wish to come at the airport at 9.00 am at the T-9 interchange."

"Why three days what happens then?" Asked Duo

"I have to inform the president and my superiors in four days. I would like to have started before then," answered Caleb who looked inside his folder and a small smirk came to his face. He closed his folder and looked at the men sitting in front of him.

"If we or some of us do agree to undertake this assignment then what would our destination be." Asked Wufei

"It seems the best chance for this to work is if we go and see the only person that might have had contact with Zero. That's Brietta Callaghan."

After telling them that Caleb and John got up and the ex pilot's followed their example. Wufie being the first one near the door. They said goodbye to one another and the five watched as Caleb and John got into the elevator. After a moment they were sure that they were not coming back they all went back into Wufei's office to discus what just had happened.

"That was interesting." Said Trowa

"Ah damn we didn't get a repeat of the show." Said Duo as he entered Wufei's office with his arms on top of his head.

"You can be the one who floats up in the air then Duo. "Said Wufei going to his desk.

"What did it feel like, was like 0-G or was it something different." Asked Duo looking to Wufei with excitement in his eyes

"It wasn't exactly like 0-G I didn't realise until my line of vision had changed." Answered Wufei continuing to do his paper work

"What do you think of their story? Should we believe what he said? Asked Trowa

"I've done business with Caleb before and the way he was in there isn't the way he is in a board room. If that's anything to go on I think he was telling us the truth. I don't think that he was lying. He also told us about his connection with Zero." said Quatre

"I'm going." Said Wufei

The others look at him surprised. They all thought that he would be the last to accept something like this.

"Don't look so shocked, I have to go no matter what. I have been ordered to go with them," said Wufei

"What about Sally is she going with you?" asked Duo

"No she is needed somewhere else and I don't think that this would be a good assignment for her anyway."

"I think your right I can just see it now, Zero has been found then out of the darkness leaps Sally with a syringe ready in her hand to find out how the virus works." Said Duo

"No one thinks you're funny. You should stop before you hurt yourself." Said Quatre to Duo

"I was just saying geez I didn't mean it to be harsh or anything. Sally is great; I was just saying she's a doctor I thought she would like to find out what made this thing what it is." Said Duo defending himself

"I have to say that Duo is somewhat right about what Sally would do. But not leaping on Zero she might get hurt." said Wufei not looking up from his paper work.

Duo looked at the others and they all thought the same thing.

"Aw how sweet Wufei cares wether Sally gets hurt or not. Do I hear wedding bells ringing?" he said playfully

"Sally is my work partner nothing more or nothing less. If she's unhurt and well then we will be able to complete our target faster." Said Wufei who still hadn't looked up at the group

"Come one Wufei we all know the truth."

"And what truth would that be. Would it be the one where I can hurt you more than master O did and that's with my hands behind my back?" said Wufei finally looking up from his paper work

Duo opened his mouth to say something back but was cut off by Heero.

"That's enough Duo, Wufei has told you the truth. You should focus on what you want to do."

"We all do besides Wufei." Said Quatre

They stayed in Wufei's office until it was dark outside. They decided to call it a night and headed off in their own different directions. Wufei and Duo walked out of the preventors building at the same time. They stoped and looked at one another to say their good bye, Duo started to walk down the stairs Wufei watched as the long braided man walked into the darkness.

"Duo do you have somewhere to stay for the night" he asked

Duo looked back at him. He saw that Wufei had asked out of concern over his friend Duo could help but smile.

"Nah I thought I would wing it for the night while I think of what im going to do." He said back

"To bad you're staying at my place for the night.' Said Wufei as he came down the stairs 'you can be my house wife for the night" with a smirk on his face

"Should I be worried about what you're gonna make me do? I don't have to wear a pink frilly apron do I? Do you even own one?" said Duo as he and Wufei started to walk towards Wufei's home.

They talked about what they had been doing from the last time that they had seen each other. Duo found out that Wufei and Sally have been doing separate missions for a while because Sally has been needed for some medical reasons so Wufei had been doing one man missions. Duo had really nothing to say, he had been doing the same old thing he did before he had seen Wufei last time. So he resorted to telling him about how he felt when ever the prevenotrs rang. Wufei had listened to what Duo was saying nodding his head when he had agreed to Duo's feelings. They came to where Wufei was living it was a small house that had a high dark wall surrounding it. A wooden gate broke the darkness of the fence. Wufei unlocked the gate and motioned Duo in. He went through and saw that there was a well-manicured garden. He heard Wufei close the gate and started to walk to the house door.

"The garden looks good."

"Thank you, it helps me to relax when I can't meditate." Said Wufei

"Has that been happening a lot? Not being able to meditate?"

"Now and then but its nothing alarming you can't always meditate."

"Hmm maybe I should take up gardening."

"Under some stress Duo?"

"No not really but I like the look." He said as he walked to where Wufei was opening the door.

They entered the hallway and Duo couldn't really see anything until Wufei had turned on the lights. The hallway was simply with a small table on the side. Wufei put his keys on the table and walked down the hallway. Duo closed the door and turned the lock. He followed Wufei till the hall way ended and saw the rest of the house. He saw an opened up space in front of him. The kitchen was to the left to the hall, it was simple and mainstream. In front of him was the lounge room that had a table in the middle with a lounge behind it and two armchairs at both ends. At the end of the room he saw drawn curtains. On the opposite side of the room was a TV that hung on the wall. Some scrolls in Chines hung on both sides of the it. To the right was another hallway that Duo assumed was where the bedrooms and office where.

"Wow this is a nice place Wufei it's so big."

"Thank you and it's really not that big."

"Yeah it is it's bigger than mine"

"That's because you live in a match box Duo."

"That is true but it's a good little place it has all I want."

"As long as your happy that's all you need." Said Wufei as he went to the fridge to get a beer out

"Would you like one?" he said jingling a beer in mid air.

"Sure why not." Said Duo as he went to collect his beer.

Wufei opened the beer and handed it to Duo. Opening his own his own he looked at Duo before he spoke.

"Come on I'll show you around and you can put your things down. Then you can start to cook dinner, do the laundry and clean the house." He said jokingly

"Oh you're so funny I really can't help but laugh at your antics." Said Duo sarcastically

Wufei pointed out the obvious things to Duo like the kitchen and the lounge room then he turned into the dark hallway. Duo followed behind taking in everything whom knew when knowing Wufei's house would come in handy. Wufei stopped at the first door on the left.

"This is where you're going to be sleeping. Its just a spare bedroom nothing luxurious and just for you it's the smallest room in the house." Said Wufei opening the door to revile Duo's room for the night.

It was a good thing that Duo had a good sense of humour. The smallest room of the house was able to fit a double bed, a wardrobe, a tallboy, a desk and an entertainment system and there was still space to spare.

"Ta, you do know that this room is bigger than my whole apartment. I don't know what ill do with the extra space."

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something." Said Wufei after taking a gulp of beer while he waited at the door for Duo to put his things away.

Duo threw his duffle bag on the bed and turned to Wufei for the rest of the tour. Wufei pointed out the bathroom and the linen closet along with his own bedroom.

"Wow I hope I don't mistake this room for the bathroom in the middle of the night," joked Duo when he saw Wufei's room form the doorway

"If you do no one will ever find your body. That I can assure you." Replied Wufei

They headed back out to the lounge room and walk towards the back of the room Wufei slid the curtains to the side to revile two glass sliding doors that let you look out to the back garden. Duo thought that the front garden was well looked after he could tell where Wufei spent most of his time. The back garden was five times bigger than the front. It had a large oak tree to one-side and flower beds all around the outline of the fence. They where full of foliage some where flowers others were small bushes and shrubs. The grass was cut short and well looked after just like the rest of the garden.

Wufei opened the doors and motioned Duo out side. Duo stepped out side and breathed in deeply the aromas of the garden. He had never smelt anything so clean and fresh before he looked around and saw that there was a table setting that was under the oak tree. He saw that Wufei was walking to the table and chairs. He followed him and sat across the table from him with his beer in hand. The night air was cool and a nice breeze came from the west. Duo leaned back into his chair he closed his eyes and listen to his surroundings. He could hear insects and frogs in the distance he could hear an owl hooting.

"This is such a cool place Wufei no wonder you spend so much effort out here."

"Thank you I like it as well."

They sat in silence for a moment before something came to Duo's mind.

"Did you hear about that solider whose suing his country for making him go to war"

"What an idiot there have been millions of people thought out history conscripted into wars. What makes him so special to think that he is above any of them." Said Wufei

"He wants 50 million for his suffering. He never got injured in the war and he only served for a week before the war ended. "Said Duo finishing his beer

"What if anyone deserves that money it's the civilians that lost everything during the war."

"You are very right my friend. Want another beer?" asked Duo getting up from his seat

"Why not. Don't forget you're making dinner I feel like rice and something savoury" said Wufei

"Yeah, yeah I know" said Duo walking to the sliding doors

He came out a moment later with Wufei's beer and one for himself and sat back down. Wufei watched him with cool eyes as Duo drank some of his beer. Duo was avoiding Wufei's eyes he wanted it to be surprise what he was 'cooking'.

"You orded take away didn't you?"

'_And there goes the surprise'_ thought Duo

"Nah just put the rice in the rice cooker after that's done I'll cook something savoury for my hubby." Said Duo as he made a fish face after he called Wufei his hubby.

"No wonder you don't have a partner if that's the face you make." Said Wufei

"Nope I make this face." Duo lowered his head and his hands went to his eyes. Then he lifted his head to revile that he had folded his eye lids back and he made his eyes turn up wards. His mouth was puckered up.

"Come here you great big hunk of a China man." Said Duo and he reached over that table for Wufei

Wufei moved back out of Duo's reach trying not to laugh and what his old friend was doing.

"And that is why you will never have a partner. So when's the food arriving?"

"25 minutes. Give or take a few for traffic." Said Duo making his face go back to normal

"What did you order?"

"Rice with something savoury just like you wanted."

"Hey I was thinking while I was waiting for the take away place to answer what would you do with 50 million dollars?"

"I would start my own marshal arts school what about you?"

"I would properly buy a pot plant for my apartment. You know to brighten up the place" Answered Duo truthfully

Wufei's beer nearly came out of his nose when he heard Duo's answer. All that money and the only thing he would do with would be to buy a pot plant.

"What wrong with you?" asked Duo

"Nothing Duo nothing I just remembered that you are one of a kind. Thank god."

End of Chapter 2


	4. Decisions Reviled

This story is Betaed by Reddragon13x (thank you, thank you)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original character. Wished I owned more I really do. I wouldn't be poor then…. I wonder if money trees are real?

Chapter 3: Decisions Reviled

The night seemed to past by quickly Duo and Wufei ate their takeaway under the oak tree. In between they talked about nothing in particular and stayed in the cool night air. Duo lifted his gaze to the star studded night and saw a shooting star cross the night sky like a stone skipping on a lake surface. He watched it disappear into the dark night, his mind started to think about what they had been told just hours before.

"Hey Wufei if you didn't have to go would you?" asked Duo as he looked at his friend

"Yeah I would there are some things that I need to know and Brietta Callaghan is the only one I think that would be able to answer them."

"About the person that you knew?" asked Duo carefully

"Yeah…"

"You want to talk about it? I have very good listening skills contrary to popular belief." He said lending his shoulder to Wufei.

"No it's all right. But thank you anyway; I appreciate it. What about you, thought of what you're going to do yet?"

"No, not yet but, if I do decide not to go I know where I can have a bed for the time your gone." He said jokingly.

"Yeah it's called your matchbox of an apartment."

"How can I go back to that after you let me into the wide open spaces?"

"You make sound like I put you into a pasture for you to roam free with others like you."

"Maybe you have, maybe you have indeed."

"That made no sense. You do realize that don't you?"

"Yeah it did, but I'm getting a little tired I think I might call it a night."

"I might do the same. I need to prepare some things for when I'm away."

They got up from their seats and went inside the house. Duo went to his doorframe and said good night to Wufei then went into his pasture. As Wufei entered his room he could hear Duo making sounds of amazement in his. Wufei could help but smile at his friends' antics but the smile didn't last for long. Wufei wondered if he should have told him what has been on his mind, like Duo had told him before. Wufei shook his head he didn't think that Duo would understand what he needed to find out. He hoped that the old woman would be able to tell him what he needed to know.

He undressed out of his work clothes and into a pair of boxers and a singlet top. He closed his bedroom window turned off the light and climbed into bed. He laid there motionless between his sheet covers, his arms laid on top of the comforter his mind tossing up the odds of what his mind would do to him if he fell asleep. He let out a sigh and slowly closed his eyes. Hopefully this time would be different than the others.

First Wufei only saw the darkness of his eye lids then he felt his body relax and start to get warmer ever so slowly he drifted into a dreamless sleep then his mind decided that it wasn't going to give him a good nights rest.

Wufei saw a field covered with yellow poppy flowers that bent and dance with a small breeze.

"This place again." He said as he started to walk through the field with his right hand in his pocket while his left hand felt the flowers brush up against the palm of his hand.

The breeze carried with it the scents of the flowers and the light shone brightly but he kept walking he knew what was going to happen no matter what he tried it always ended up the same. He heard fighting in the sky, he didn't care to look at it, he seen it all before. He walked to the spot he always ended up going and waited. He heard the screeching and blasts but they didn't disturbed the uneasiness inside that he felt just waiting. His eyes looked around the field there wasn't any sign of the field ending the flowers went on for forever. In a few moments he will see her die and see the exact moment that his heart rose into his throat.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else. But he found that the sound was too loud for him not to hear it. Should he look and watch or should he look at the flowers. He knew he really didn't have a choice, his mind had done this to torture him and no matter what he wanted to do he would watch as his wife died on his shoulder leaving quietly and peacefully. At that time Wufei had thought that it was strange for her to be as quite as she was.

"If only I had paid enough attention then maybe you would still be here with me kàng (1)."

He stayed looking at his younger self trying to stir his young wife awake; Wufei's heart ached with the sounds of his voice yelling at Meiran to wake up, to come back to him. He heard himself make promises that he would be a better husband, that he would do anything that she wanted just as long as she didn't leave him. But nothing happened she didn't wake up, no matter how many times he begged the gods to bring her back to him.

Wufei looked at the scene with tears in his eyes, but he noticed that there was something different something that hadn't happened before something was behind him. He slowly turned and saw standing there was Meiran. Wufei was shocked at seeing her standing there not looking any different from when he held her in his arms screaming her name over and over. Her hair was still in the pigtails, her face covered in soot and oil. She wore the blue pants and jacket that Wufei had given her to put on. But there was one thing different: she had a smile on her face.

"Nataku have you finally come to take me with you?"

The image of Meiran shook her head no. She indicated to Wufei that he should follow her and follow her he did. As Meiran let him through the field ever so slightly the surroundings started to change into something dark and cold. He could hear his footsteps on the metal floor as the walked more into the darkness. He could tell that the surroundings were turning into a room made out of metal. His eyes look at the room it seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. Meiran stopped and pointed to a seat where a small brown hair girl sat reading a book. At first Wufei thought it was Meiran at a young age but then he realized that the girl was Caucasian. Meiran gabbed his hand and brought him around to face the girl. He could see that the girl had vivid green eyes that he had seen before after a moment he realized where he had seen them. 

_The picture is of Zero and Prince Caleb but it couldn't be Zero, she had blond hair in the photo_, but then Wufei's thoughts where interrupted but a person. 

"Zero, there you are. Master O has been looking for you." Said a Young Meiran. 

"Zero…" 

Zero didn't reply still engrossed in her book.

"ZERO!" 

Zero turned her head slightly and saw that Meiran was standing there tapping her foot.

"Oh it's you what do you want?" said Zero in her Irish accent.

"I can't stand your attitude your so ungrateful Zero."

"Is that meant to mean something to me?"

"Why where you chosen to be the one who completes the operation? You don't even care if you succeed or not." 

"That's one of the things you are wrong about. I do care if I succeed, if I don't then they will send some one else to complete it and I doubt they will survive the virus."

"So you think that you're the only one that can do it. Is that what you're saying?"

"No you miss understand me yet again. I don't want anyone else to go through that pain and suffering just because I didn't complete my mission."

"Well then you better go and see what Master O wants with you" said Meiran with bite in her voice.

"I know what it is about and he can wait till I finish the book." said Zero going back to reading her book.

"And how would you know what it's about if you haven't been to see him?"

Zero lifted her head to look to Meiran. 

"The same way I know what you're thinking right now. Do you really think that you could do better than me you can't even polite a mobile suit let alone enter earth's atmosphere without blowing your self up? So why don't you go back to your training and stop thinking about things that you will never be able to do no matter what you try or how hard you train. Because who ever they marry you to they will make sure that they are stronger and smarter than you will ever be." said Zero as she closed her book and stood in front of Meiran waiting for her to move.

Meiran stood to the side and let Zero pass. After Zero had left Meiran had tears in her eyes. She didn't want Zero to see her cry and know that she was right.

Wufei looked at the scene before him. His heart wanted to shake Zero for saying those harsh words to his wife but then the background started to change again there where now in a shuttle port and he saw Zero in a space suit and Master O talking to her. He saw her nodding and then she said something to him and looked straight at where he was standing. Wufei looked behind him and saw that Meiran was sitting behind him. Her face was stone cold and she was glaring at Zero. Wufei looked back to Zero he saw her get into her mobile suit and as the cockpit door closed he saw her hand raise up and gave a small wave. Wufei quickly looked behind him and saw that Meiran was waving back with tears in her eyes. Then he heard the air lock doors open and the sounds of the mobile suit he couldn't help but watch the large monitor as it showed her descent into the earths atmosphere in the corner there was a panel showing the inside of the cockpit. Zero was calm and collected.

"Mission control this is Zero, entering earth's atmosphere."

Just as Zero was about to say something else a doctor came through the door yelling at the top of her lungs.

"That little bitch took the virus and all the data with her!"

"Ah it seems you woke up just in time, whore."

"You little bitch, if you don't return that data when you land I'll find you and kill you my self!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh you couldn't find your self out of a brown paper bag with a compass and GPS."

"You little bitch how dare you talk to me like that I can just make it again."

"I doubt that, I took your memory. You have no way of replicating that virus. I've made sure of that and this is the last thing that I can do to make sure it never gets used ever again."

'Manual override cockpit door opening' 

"Zero what are you doing! You're going to die if you do that!" yelled Meiran

"That's the point. Humanity shouldn't be destroyed it needs to be saved and this is all I can do to make sure that happens."

"Zero don't please think about this all that time and effort will be all for nothing!"

"I refuse to be used as a mindless weapon for a greedy government bent on world domination. This has nothing to do with the colonies but one small group greedy for power. Goodbye Meiran give your future husband hell, you're stronger than you will ever believe."

"How would you know that I wouldn't, not if you're not here to compare to Zero? Don't please, I need you to stay alive and to get more powerful. Please don't Zero."

"I can see the future Meiran you don't need me. It's time to go go...od.... by.. e"

They heard Zero scream from pain of the heat of entering the earth's atmosphere then there was a loud explosion and the monitor turned to static then after a moment blank. The room was soundless. Wufei looked around the room he saw that Meiran was crying, the doctor had a red and furious face but what shocked Wufei the most was seeing Master O crying. He didn't try to wipe away the tears as they fell down his face. The doctor yelling at the top of her lungs again broke the silence.

"This is your fault you knew she was suicidal, yet you let her go to fuck us up." she yelled at Master O.

"Suicidal was what was needed for this mission and you where her medical doctor if anyone should of seen this happening it should have been you."

"She hated me, how could I have known?"

"Well your a Telie, you tell me." snapped Master O. 

"She was more powerful than me. I wouldn't be able to see inside her mind even if I tried."

"A young girl even more powerful than you, bet that bruised your abnormally large ego."

Before the doctor could say anything a small boy came through the door.

"Mother, how did Zero's landing going?"

"It didn't Caleb, she's dead."

"What happened." he screamed as he started to cry.

Before anyone could do anything Samara slapped her son across the face.

"You are a prince, you will not cry for people who are lesser than you especially that little bitch. Do you understand me Caleb?"

"Yes mother" said Caleb while he covered the red mark starting to show on his face.

All the sudden Wufei heard a very soft beep beep noise that steadily grew louder and louder as it continued. The dream started to disappear slowly as the sound got louder. The dream finally disappeared and Wufei opened his eyes to see that it was his alarm clock that was making the beeping noise. He knew that he wouldn't get anymore sleep even if he wanted to.

He got up from his bed and got undressed and stepped into a bathrobe and proceeded to walk to his bathroom for a nice relaxing bath. Wufei closed the door behind him and started to fill the bath. He walked over to the basin and lit some incense. He waited for the bath water and the incense smoke to fill the room.

Wufei let out a deep yawn, small tears brim his eyes as he untied his bathrobe letting it fall to his feet. He took a deep breath in letting the incense and the warmth relax his muscles and his troubled mind. He slowly walked over to the full bath with steam rising from the hot water. He turned the tap off and slowly submerged himself in the water. Ever so slowly the water crept further up his uncovered body. He took a deep breath and he let the water cover his face and then the top of his head. As the water covered him from head to toe he lets his breath slowly out.

After a minute he slowly came back to the surface. He let the water drip down his lose hair that clung to his face as he listened to the early morning sounds. His body was relaxed and his mind had started to put that dream into some deep dark space never to be thought about again unless needed or bored. An hour went by fast for Wufei, the water had gotten cold and his fingers started to prune. With all the energy that he had left he started to get out of the bath. He placed one foot on the bathroom floor while the other one was still in the bath. Wufei's arm reached for the towel rack when then door started to open. Before Wufei could do anything the bathroom door opened and in walked a half awake Duo rubbing one of his eyes while half of his braid had come undone in his sleep.

In a quick moment Duo and Wufei looked at one another. Duo with his eye that was opened gave a quick look of the naked Wufei from head to toe. Wufei tried to get back into the bath as quickly he could, but his leg that was in the bath started to slip and so did the rest of him.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" yelled Wufei as he tried all that he could to cover him self.

Duo darted back out into the corridor and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Ever heard of locking the door when you have guest!" yelled back Duo from the other side of the door.

"I shouldn't have to, it's my house and guest's usually knock before they go into shared rooms like this!" replied Wufei

Wufei had gotten out of the bath and had gotten his towel around him by the time Duo had spoke again.

"You of all people should know that I'm not normal...."

Duo was cut off by hearing a loud thud from the other side of the door. He didn't hear anything from the other side so he thought that he should poke his head in to see if Wufei was all right. Duo will never forget what he saw next there lying on his back on the floor with his arms spread widely was Wufei who was only covered by an unraveled white bath towel. Duo couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's misfortune.

"I can hear you laughing you bastard." said Wufei not moving a muscle.

"I'm not laughing at your misfortune dear friend, are you alright do you need an ambulance, a panadole (2) maybe?" said Duo trying not to laugh.

"You can get me my gun if you really want to." said Wufei half-heartedly.

"Now come on buddy this isn't a good reason to kill your self over, now let's calmly think about the real reasons you should. Say like you can't keep on living because compared to others you are not well endowed like say me." said Duo tempting fate by going closer to Wufei to see if he was alright.

"Oh the gun is not for me to kill myself but for me to kill you!" said Wufei as he grabbed Duo by his singlet straps and brought him close to his own face.

"No one shall ever hear or know about this do I make myself clear." threatened Wufei.

"No problems buddy but I have to let you know two things, the first is that with your hair down and wet you look very scary and the second is that what just happened was a Kodak moment if I have ever been in or seen one." laughed Duo.

Wufei tightened his grip on Duo's singlet top to make his point clear.

"Ok, ok I shall never speak a word of what happened here to anyone or anything. But why did you fall over in the first place don't you have non slip floor?"

"I will when I get back, I was trying to get to my bathrobe but there must have been water on the floor and I slipped" revealed Wufei as he let Duo go.

"Well it was a very graceful landing, come on I'll help you up." said Duo.

Duo extended his hand to help Wufei up the floor. Wufei accepted and got off the floor while he was walking out of the bathroom Duo went to where Wufei's bathrobe was. He bent to pick it up but he slipped on the same puddle that Wufei did and landed on his back with a loud thud.

Wufei poked his head around the door to see Duo in the same position he was just in.

"You would have thought that you would have learnt from what happened to me. Any normal person would." said Wufei when he started to walk away from the bathroom with a big grin on his face

"We have been through this already I am NOT NORMAL! But I'm ok it's just a BROKEN back but you can walk away because I'm ok!" said Duo as he started to get back up on his feet.

Wufei was already in his room when Duo was making his point. He closed the door behind him, making sure it was shut properly. He walked to his bed and sat on the edge.

'Shit my back hurts now, stupid Duo.' thought Wufei.

He sighed deeply then got up from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe keeping a tight hold on his towel. He opened the big wooden doors and looked at what was hanging there.

'Sally was right, I need to get more clothes, but I'm not going anywhere today so I'll wear this.' he thought as he got a pair of black track suit pants out and a white singlet top that clung slightly to his frame.

While he was getting his singlet out something caught his attention. There pushed as back as far as possible where two wedding gowns and the head pieces that went with them. He looked at the white gown on the front were two embroider black dragons.

He grabbed his singlet and closed the wardrobe door leaving the gowns in darkness. Wufei got dressed and headed out to the kitchen to get some food and a cup of tea. The main living area was completely dark Wufei turned on the lights and went to make his breakfast. He placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and tuned to turn the kettle on. When he turned something caught the corner of his eye. He turned quickly and saw a child standing by the garden doors. The child was burnt badly.

Wufei was horrified as he watched the child lifted up its hand and give a small wave to him. His mind went back to the dream when Zero waved goodbye to Meiran.

"Oh god" was the only thing that he could muster to say.

He heard Duo leave the bathroom and go into his room. Wufei knew that this must be a hallucination from the fall. He prayed to the gods it was. He heard Duo's door open and shut again then the light footsteps coming down the hall. Wufei scrunched his eyes closed and counted to 10. When he got to the end he slowly opened his eyes to see that there wasn't anyone at the door let alone a burnt little girl.

He lets out a sigh of relief and tuned away from the doors just in case the image came back. He busies himself with making his breakfast. Wufei heard a knock and saw that Duo had entered the room. 

"Just in case you were doing something I didn't want to see." he said with a big grin on his face.

Wufei just turned back his attention to his breakfast and his tea. He heard Duo pull up a stool to the bench and he could feel Duo's eyes piercing his back.

"What is it Duo?"

"I was thinking last night about what we were told. I can't get my head around it. If Zero burnt when she entered the earth's atmosphere how is she still alive and gone unnoticed she would have been deeply scared if anything. Also if it's because of her 'telie' abilities then what are they really capable of?"

"Where did it say that Zero burnt when she entered earth atmosphere, I don't remember reading that." said Wufei still not looking at Duo

"Let me go and get my folder." said Duo as he got up from his stool and wandered to his room.

While Duo was gone Wufei's toast popped and startled him. He picked his toast out of the toaster and covered it lightly with some butter and jam. The kettle had boiled Wufei pored the hot water into his cup and let the tea soak. Duo came back into the kitchen and placed the file on the bench. He started to look through the file trying to find the page where he had read it.

"I know it's in here somewhere ... ah found it!"

Duo turns the file around so Wufei could read it. Wufei over looks the file as he kept eating his breakfast. As he read the report he couldn't help but feel that it was wrong. The report said that there was a malfunction and the mobile suit and its polite where destroyed as they entered the earth's atmosphere. But Wufei's dream showed that Zero committed suicide. But Wufei had to keep reminding himself that it was just a dream nothing more nothing less he had no solid proof that it happened that way. But for now he would keep this to himself until the right time to gather the information.

"That was well timed don't you think?" Wufei couldn't help but say something.

"What do you mean?"

"She was infected with a blood virus that could kill all humans on earth and she happens to die in a malfunction while entering the atmosphere. It just doesn't seem right some how."

"I don't know, do you think she was killed on purpose?" asked Duo

"I have no idea like I said it's just not sitting right."

"Well I guess we will be able to find out when we go."

"We?"

"That's right I've been thinking about it all night. I know that if I don't go it will be nagging at me till I die so why not take a little holiday to the Amazon. Have you ever been there?"

"No the closest I've gotten to there is Africa when I first came to Earth. "

"Hmmm ah damn it, its really starting to bug me. I need to know what telie's are capable of. You don't mind if I use your computer do you?"

"I don't mind but I doubt that they have a website for group meetings and fairs."

"Neither do I but I remember Caleb Balia saying that telie's are people who can use telepathy, telekinesis and something else I'm just going to Google them and see what I find."

"Fair enough happy hunting, I'll be in the garden."

"Ok happy digging"

Wufei heard Duo walk up the hallway then he heard nothing for a small moment then heard him come back again. Wufei picked up his tea and started to sip the warm liquid.

"Ah buddy where is your computer?

"In my office."

"Where's your office again?"

"Down the hall and it's the door before my bedroom."

"I thought that was a linen press"

"No it's an office it's too big to be a linen press."

"Are you ok Wufei you seem really tired?"

"I'm fine Duo I haven't been sleeping to well that's all."

"Nightmares?"

"I guess you can call them that."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No I'll be fine, it's just a few more days till we leave anyway."

"Ok then well if you ever do need to talk you know where to find me."

"Yeah and unfortunately it's in my house" kidded Wufei

"I'm going to take that as a joke and move on." said Duo as he walked up the hallway

Wufei heard the office door open and a surprised Duo running to Wufei's computer. Wufei drank his tea and every now and then he would look up at the doors to see if the hallucination had returned. When he had finished his cup of tea he took a deep breath in to gather up his courage to step outside into the back garden.

Wufei moved to the glass doors and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. He went through the doors and into the open space. He went to his right and around the house to see little wooden shed that was squished in between the side of the house and the gate. He opened the wooden door and grabbed out his gardening tools and gloves. He then made his way around the front of the house and started to weed.

Hours went by as Wufei gardened and Duo researched. It was noon before Wufei took a break and came in for some food. He was expecting Duo to be in the kitchen since he didn't have any breakfast but when he came through the door the kitchen was empty and exactly the way he had left it. Wufei became curious and went to his office to see if Duo was all right.

"You still alive in there Duo?" Wufei called from the hallway

"Yeah, I thought you said you where going to do some gardening."

"I've done the front and some of the back already its noon Duo, time for lunch.".

"What already! Well time does fly when you're interested in something."

"Found anything interesting?"

"Yeah a whole heap. There's so much information. Did you know that there have been test done from the medieval times into this stuff. There are so many different names for similar but totally different things. There's also a theory that people who have these abilities pass it down to their children and it's usually the mother who passes it along. So if it's true then Queen Samara is a Telie."

Master O's words bounced around in Wufei's head 'You're a Telie you tell me'

"It's just a theory though. None of this has ever been proven or if it has its been kept quite from the mass population." continued Duo

"Properly for the best don't you think? Imagine if they where in the public eye you never know some might be burnt at the stake for it." said Wufei looking over Duo's shoulder.

"Properly why they haven't, but do you remember when Prince Caleb turned the overhead off without touching it?" asked Duo

"Yeah why?"

"Well I've looked everywhere and there's nothing that says that the mind can interface with technology. So I don't know what to think of it."

"We can always ask questions about telies and say that we need to know to better understand the assignment." said Wufei

"Where would we be with out you Wufei?"

"Properly dead. Come on I want my lunch don't forget your my house wife while your here. I had to get my own breakfast this morning. What kind of house wife are you?"

"I bet that must have been so hard for you to do."

"It was quite unnerving to say the least." said Wufei as he left the room

Duo went and turned off the computer. Wufei was waiting for him at the doorway. As Duo was getting off his chair Wufei started to pat his thighs.

"Here boy come on, here puppy, puppy."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." said Duo as he came closer to the door. "Just don't forget that I'm making your lunch."

Wufei started to walk down the hallway with Duo behind him.

"So what do you want for lunch honey bunny?" said Duo in a baby voice

"Hmm a sandwich would be nice. A ham and cheese one, my snuggle puss."

"Ok the names have to stop, there starting to freak me out." said Duo as he got the ham and cheese out of the fridge.

"You're not the only one. I can't believe that came out of my mouth."

"No wonder you don have a girlfriend, you scare them away with the names." said Duo as he placed a ham and cheese sandwich in front of him.

"And yours would be because girls think you're either a lesbian or your care about your hair more than anything else."

"Fuck you, I hope you choke on it asshole."

For the rest of the day Duo helped Wufei in the garden and the day before they went to meet Caleb Balia they went shopping for supplies.

At 6.00am Wufei woke from another dream but nothing had happened that wasn't normal. He saw his wife die and then he woke. He felt as though he was meant to see something else. But he knew that there might be a chance tonight. He got out of his bed and went to have a shower. He thought that it would be safer than a bath.

Duo and Wufei worked out a system they would put something around the door handle that faced the hallway when they where in there since the door didn't have a lock. He placed his bathrobe tie around it when he was in there.

He had a quick shower and shave then packed his toiletries away in his traveling bag. While he was walking down the hallway he knocked on Duo's door to wake him up. He was greeted with his very own cousin it. Wufei couldn't help but laugh at Duo and his response was to slam the door in his face.

When Wufei was in his room he heard Duo walking into the bathroom and then he heard the water run. Fifteen minutes later Duo emerged from a room full of steam with his hair plaited nicely. Wufei then heard him go back to his room. Wufei had gotten dressed in a warn pair of blue jeans black shoes and a short sleeved t-shirt he bushed his hair into a ponytail. When he thought that he looked all right he left his room and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

He was trying to make up his mind on weather to have a big breakfast or a normal one when Duo came in the room with his duffel bag over his shoulder. He was dressed in a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a faded picture on the front.

"What's with the look?" he asked

"I'm trying to make up my mind on weather to have a big breakfast or a normal one. I don't know how long it will take to get to the Amazon." said Wufei

"I say a big breakfast just in case."

"Good idea, I'll let you get on with it we have to leave in an hour to get to the airport in time."

Duo put down his duffel bag and put on his newly bought pink frilly apron and started to make a big breakfast for the two of them. While Duo was busy making breakfast Wufei snuck away and came back with out Duo noticing.

"Duo look this way for a minute."

Duo turned around to look at Wufei but he only saw a bright flash instead of his friend. Duo closed his eyes from the sudden light and pain.

"What the fuck was that!"

Wufei had hurried to his office and barricaded he door behind him. He turned on his computer and loaded the photo onto it. Wufei heard Duo bang on his door to let him in but the photo was taking its time to load.

"Wufei that better of not have been a photo you took. God help you if it was."

Wufei couldn't help but laugh at the photo he had gotten. There standing in a pink frilly apron with a frying pan in his left hand a spatula in the other, was the god of death himself. When the photo had uploaded Wufei made a copy and put it on an USB and placed it in his pocket then shut down his computer. When everything was off Wufei took a deep breath and took away all of the things that blocked the door. He waited for the next bang to open the door.

"What's all the noise about is breakfast ready yet?" said Wufei innocently

"What was that flash of light?"

"What flash of light and what's burning?"

"Nothings burning. Did you take a photo of me?"

"No I didn't, are you sure there's nothing burning because I smell burning." Wufei pushed past Duo to get to the kitchen

"See I told you there wasn't anything burning now what was that light."

Wufei paused for a moment before saying "Divine intervention"

"Fine if you're not going to tell me then I'm going to spit in your food."

"I just told you it must have been divine intervention because I didn't see anything"

"What ever here eat your breakfast." said Duo

They ate their large breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns then packed the rest of the house. It was 7.00am by the time they had finished. Wufei closed the door behind him and set the alarm.

"Well that was a painless three days wasn't it Wufei"

"Just get in the car Duo or were going to be late."

They traveled for an hour on the dark roads that started to brighten as the sun rose. They came to the airport right on 8:00. They went trough the bag searches then they moved along the moving pathway till they saw a large orange sign with T-9 interchange on it they walk on the dark coloured carpet to see Caleb Balia and John waiting for them. As they where standing Caleb was reading a book and John was holding his head in his hands. No one else was there.

Caleb's head looked up from the book he was reading. They saw a smile grace his face as he walked over to Wufei and Duo.

"It's great to see you two we thought no one was going to show up." said Caleb extending his hand to shake Duo's and Wufei's.

"Not that Wufei had a choice really." said Duo

"Well Une wants to know all that goes on even I can't say no to that. Someone needs to know what happens to us if we disappear." said Caleb

"Not that your trying to scare us off or anything." said Duo

"Nah I wouldn't do that I need you guys but I have to warn you two that John is in bad mood he has a bad hangover so use extreme caution, but if anything gets out of hand I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean if things get out of hand?" asked Duo

Caleb leaned in closer to Wufei and Duo.

"Our abilities are trigged by our emotions but John hasn't learnt to keep his under control like myself or Zero, so in the case that he does loses control I'll be able to do something about it."

"Well that puts me at easy already, were getting on a small confined metal cylinder with a person who cont control his god like powers. Great." said Duo

"Ah sarcasm you'll get along with Nan's granddaughter just fine and our abilities are nothing close to god-like believe me, we still have to work to get paid."

"Nan?" questioned Wufei

"That's what Brietta Callaghan prefers to be called by everyone and I mean everyone, oh look here comes Heero."

Wufei and Duo turned to see that it was Heero who was behind them and behind Heero they could just make out Trowa.

They waited till Heero and Trowa arrived before they started talking.

"Well it seems were all here that's going to be here, shall we start to head off I'll answer any questions that you have along the way. Shall we." said Caleb as he indicated towards the plain.

"I'm guessing that Quatre couldn't get any time off to come then." said Duo

"He is busy most of the time anyway. I doubt he will be able to cancel things at a drop of a hat." said Trowa.

"Well we have thirty minuets to wait for him if he's running late. The airlines these days are very strict on departure times, so we can't leave be for nine anyway." said Caleb

As they waited a small conversation between Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Duo broke out about what Duo had found on the internet.

"Sorry to brake the conversation up but there letting us board the plane now." said Caleb

The men gathered their belongings and started to walk towards the airplane when Caleb went behind the others and turned to the interchange.

"We thought you weren't coming, Quatre!" yelled Caleb

The others turned and saw Quatre running towards them waving his arm in the air while the other one held a duffel bag. They waited for him to catch up before they boarded the plane.

"Glad you could make it, here let me take that while you catch your breath." said Caleb as he took Quatre's bag.

"Thank... you your....... highness." breathed Quatre heavily.

"We have been through this before Quatre call me Caleb"

"Hey buddy you don't look so good." said Duo

"I'm just out of shape that's all. I'll be fine in a minute or so. Let's get on the plane, I need to sit."

Duo helped the out of breath mogul onto the plane.

"Quatre you need to stop smoking those cigars, they're gonna kill you one of these days." joked Duo.

"I don't smoke Duo I've just been very busy that I haven't done any exercise for a long time that's all." said Quatre when he got his breath back.

They boarded the plane and got ready for take off. At exactly nine the plane took off and they where on their way to the Amazon.

An hour or so in Caleb came down the walkway to talk to the five.

"Ok so does anyone have any questions about anything since we saw each other last time?"

Duo raised his hand "Yeah I do, if Zero supposedly burnt to death as she entered earth atmosphere how do you think she was able to survive it and also stay hidden?"

"She was able to survive the entry due to her abilities. Zero is the only person besides myself, that can make a force field to protect ourselves. That's how I think she was able to survive re-entry. But that is just what I think it's not a definite."

No one had any other question after that and silence consumed the plane. Nine hours later Caleb returned.

"I just wanted to say welcome to the Amazon gentlemen the fun has just started."

End of Chapter 3

(1) Kàng – It means wife in mandarin (I hope)

(2) Panadol for those who do not know is an Australian pain relief like

Aspirin.


End file.
